


Of Another Realm

by Blimbgis_the_Turgled



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I kill Boscha in this one, Maybe some angst to spice things up, Transformation, references to dead space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blimbgis_the_Turgled/pseuds/Blimbgis_the_Turgled
Summary: When an interdimensional breach brings a pair of unwanted visitors to the Boiling Isles, Eda's bounty is temporarily put on hold while Belos worries about the damage these unwelcomed visitors could cause to his position.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. The Visitors

Belos fumed over his crystal ball, his elite witches had informed him that there was a magical breach that had occurred within the last 24 hours, and unwelcome visitors had now infiltrated the Boiling Isles. The Emperor ordered Lilith to personally investigate the matter, and ordered his Coven to block off all exit routes on the island, pushing his bounty on Edalyn to the side.

He was determined to have these new visitors captured and put whatever magics they employed under his control. He believed that any potential unknown magic could undermine the entire coven system and the very power he held so dearly. 

* * *

In Bonesborough, two cloaked figures weaved through a crowd and into an alley, to throw off the trail of their pursuers, the Coven Guards, and believed they had evaded pursuit. 

"Not much further now...our observations show that the destination is west of here" said one, using some sort of vocal modulation to disguise his voice.

The two ventured further into the town, and hoped to find the cave to hide in on the western side of the island. 

* * *

  
  


Eda had figured out something was amiss when she had seen members from the Emperor's Coven going all over the town, she was relieved she had put an illusion spell on the Owl House to hide it from their eyes in case they were looking for her. 

Luz and Amity were busy doing homework together in the kitchen, so they were preoccupied to Eda's relief.

In the cave the two new arrivals plotted their next move, using smuggled-in magitech, they turned the cave into their base of operations and figured out how to infiltrate the prestigious magic institution Hexside.

* * *

  
  


Luz was leafing through her Abomination track textbook somewhat absentmindedly and felt a tickle on her ear.

"Amity! Sto-o-op" she giggled and playfully swatted at her girlfriend who was laughing. 

They stopped when the teacher loudly cleared his throat and the pair blushed lightly. 

"We have an exciting announcement today, we have a pair of foreign exchange students joining us this semester" he said and let them enter. 

  
  


Luz did a spit-take as the first student to enter looked like he had sprung right out of an anime. He had flowing shoulder-length silvery hair, paper white skin and deep crimson eyes. 

The next student had silvery hair too, but it was so long it reached her waist. Her skin was a cobalt-blue, four horns were atop her head and she had 3 eyes with black sclerae and icy-blue irises.

"Salutations, we are the Sanguis siblings. I am Issac, and this is my sister Yuki, we look forward to working with you all" he had a stereotypical push accent that Luz stifled a laugh after hearing him.

"You two may sit with Ms. Blight and Ms. Noceda, perhaps you can get them to focus on the materials at hand instead of their own hands" the teacher said flatly while eyeing the two in question. 

  
  
  



	2. Beast in the Rains

The Sanguis siblings quickly became the talk of Hexside, and given that their arrival was just before the Grudgeby Season, the one notable person who was opposed to the newcomers was Boscha, as all the attention was moved off of her, just like when Willow became popular. 

Enrolled in multiple tracks, they demonstrated prodigy-level skill, Luz noticed however that they seemed to be holding back on their strength. They both used training wands exclusively, using new excuses every time to justify using them constantly at school. Luz swore she sometimes saw them make strange gestures behind their backs.

The siblings clearly possessed raw power unseen before, seeing as they were able to emerge victorious in every mock-duel that occurred between them and other strong Witchlings.

* * *

  
  
  


Thunder crashed in the sky, dark clouds hung overhead and the students were stuck in the school campus because of boiling rains, luckily a barrier had been cast over the school. With the acidic downpour, they had to wait out the weather indoors, Luz hoped Eda and the others were alright. The gymnasium was now occupied by many students who wished to pass the time as they waited for the weather to clear up, and so they were mingling within its walls. The teachers decided to conjure up several cots in case the weather didn’t change overnight, and made preparations to contact parents and guardians.

Amity was put in charge of a small student team to take a headcount of all the students, while Luz led another team. 

They found out they were missing about six people, and decided to look for them, taking WIllow and Gus along to expand their search.

Their search led them to a dark wing of the school, where they found a small hairpin shattered on the floor, lightning flashed and briefly illuminated a portion of the hall. Nearby were deep gouges like claw marks on the stone floors and walls...and shiny stains and splatters of red. A gust of cold wind blasted through the hall sending a chill down their backs. They then noticed the halls started to get much colder and a layer of frost was spreading through the corridor. Boscha came barreling around the corner looking like she had seen a ghost and made a beeline to the nearest hiding spot...which was right where they were standing

“Boscha? What are you-” Amity started

Boscha frantically covered Amity’s mouth to shush her and she said “hide!” in the quietest shout she could muster “now!!”. Soon heavy footsteps and scraping sounds like blades scraping against stone came from around the corner...something big was on its way, and the group hid behind an illusion made by Gus, just before the thing came into view.

It was big, twice as big as Eda's cursed form and its body was covered in chitinous plating and necrotic, dark red flesh, and patches of frost and ice. Its claws clicked and scraped on the stone floors as it walked, lightly gouging the stone. Three tails, each tipped with a serrated stinger, swung gently from side to side. Several sharp needle-like teeth lined its mouth and its eyes scanned the hallway for prey. It’s long neck swayed left and right, lined with boney spikes.

The stench of blood emanated from it and they could see what seemed to be the intact corpses of four witchlings being gripped by humanlike arms on the creature's sides. Two muscular arms above its shoulders ended in scythe blades that looked like bone. 

At one point it stopped and looked directly at the group, their hearts pounded hard enough so they could hear it, until it moved on and stalked further down the halls. As soon as they felt it was out of earshot, Gus deactivated the illusion and in a subdued voice, freaked out at what they had just seen.

Luz freaked out for a different reason...a monster had gotten into the school during the boiling rain and they needed to figure out how to get rid of it soon, before it could attack the other students...so they began formulating a plan

They observed the monster take one of its gathered corpses and eat it before using some psychic power to animate the corpses like zombies, which moved to attack the students.

Once the larger beast had moved on, the students sprang into action using offensive spells. The creatures noticed them and roared before breaking out into a full sprint towards the students. Boscha utilized her Grudgeby skill and pelted a ball at one of the monsters, which ripped through it’s torso, but didn’t stop it...the beast was only staggered and then resumed its lunge.

Amity cast fire spells at the monsters, and in purple flames, they writhed, roared, and eventually burned to death. Though her moment of celebration was cut short when Boscha vanished. They heard her scream of terror off deeper into the halls, and they took off in pursuit, following her panicked yells and sobs.

They found Boscha in the beast’s clutches and seemingly about to kill her. A prehensile proboscis-like appendage sprouted from it’s forehead and was about to impale the 3-eyed witch through the forehead. Luz threw a stone at the monster and it turned its attention to them, dropping Boscha on the floor, her leg making a sickening wet snap as she landed.

While Boscha yelled in pain, the others were too preoccupied with the large necrotic beast that was focused on them. Willow used her phytokinetic magic to both bind Boscha’s leg and move her to safety just before the monster began chasing them.

“Bad idea!!!” Luz shouted as they ran for their lives. Thankfully, the beast was not adept at cornering, and barreling down corridors along with the rapidly forming ice didn’t help matters for both parties.

A white blast of fire hit it in the shoulder and made it shriek in pain and force it to retreat after looking towards the source. It fled into the rains.

  
  


Gathering up a delirious Boscha, they returned to the auditorium where they now saw students sleeping on cots and some browsing their Scrolls to pass the time. No one would know what happened just now, and hopefully they wouldn’t find out ever.

**Author's Note:**

> note: characters are about at least a year older in this story
> 
> note 2: the events of Wing It Like Witches and Agony of a Witch have officially made this an AU now


End file.
